Mr Obi-Wan
by Lightning-Flower01
Summary: This takes place during the Steven Universe episode: Mr. Greg. Obi-Wan and Padme have always had a difficult relationship when Anakin was around and it got even worse when Anakin gave up his physical form for his and Obi-Wan's daughter, Aliana. Aliana wants them to be close. So, when Obi-Wan suddenly has a lot money, Aliana see a way to help them. Can Aliana fix her family? Or not?


**Hi guys! I love Star Wars and Steven Universe! And I wanted to write a fanfic that combines the two. Aliana is my OC that is the Steven in this Jedi Gem universe. Anakin is Rose Quartz (yes I know Anakin doesn't really seem like Rose but I do see some similarities between them). Obi-Wan is both Greg and Garnet because I wanted him to be Aliana's dad and in this universe every Jedi and Sith has a gem. Padme is like Pearl in this case because she fell in love with Anakin, but Anakin fell in love with Obi-Wan and they had Aliana. I just wanted to explain this before you guys read the fic. Aliana looks like Anakin did in the first episode of Star Wars movie, but more feminine and has long dark brown hair with some giant pink curls in contrast to this Anakin who had more pink curls than long brown hair. I'm going to write a big fanfic of this but I wanted to write this because I fell in love with this Steven Universe episode. The episode is Mr. Greg.**

 **Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Star Wars the Clone Wars belongs to George Lucas.**

….

Obi-Wan, Aliana, and Padme were gathered around the HoloVision in Obi-Wan and Aliana's apartment to watch a commercial.

 _*insert a Star Wars diner version of the burger commercial because I couldn't think of one*_

"Whoa!" Aliana jumped in excitement, "dad your song is on the HoloNet!" "Yeah Hondo sold my song as a diner jingle now I have a lot of money," Obi-Wan explained to Padme and Aliana while showing them the Holo check and adjusting his glasses. "Aww the sweet smell of success," Aliana said happily. Padme leaned in toward the screen asking, "what is this?" "Remember after we took Anakin with us after Tatooine? When he and I first met?" Padme and Aliana turned their attention back on the older Jedi; Padme nodded. "This was the song I sang to him to keep him calm and happy during the flight to Coruscant! This song was what first started our spark with each other!" Obi-Wan explained happily. Padme scowled, "this is what did it? A diner?" The red gem Jedi laughed sheepishly, "it wasn't about a diner back then. He probably would of like this thou, right?"

The Naboo senator blushed angry but sighed, "he would of loved it." Padme walked away feeling very upset. The father and daughter watched her walk towards the kitchen. Obi-Wan groaned tiredly. "So what are you going to do with all this money?" the pink gem girl asked hoping to lift away the awkwardness in the air. "I don't know," Obi-Wan grabbed his guitar from its stand.

 _*insert a Star Wars version of the this song too because I couldn't think of one. They are going Theed on Naboo*_

"And let's bring Padme!" "What?!" Padme felt awkward, but tried to hide it as she said, "I don't know. Past experiences have taught that three's a crowd." The older Jedi picked up the younger one to whisper in her ear, "Aliana, Padme and I haven't gotten along together since," Obi-Wan looked at the beautiful picture of Anakin on the wall, "well since she found out I was in a relationship with your mother." Aliana jumped out of her dad's arms. "Aww come on! We're all a big family! It'll be great!"

"Just you!" She pointed to Obi-Wan. "Me!" Herself. "Padme!" Then Padme. "And don't forget mom!" Aliana joked while lifting up her up her robes to reveal her Rose Quartz gem on her stomach. Obi-Wan and Padme DID NOT think that joke was funny.

Later…

The three were just landing the Twilight in front of the most expensive hotel in Theed. The Jedi youngling watched in amazement, this was Aliana's first real vacation especially with the war going on. Obi-Wan and Aliana went to the check in desk. The desk manager gave them a skeptical look, until Aliana smacked a large stack of credits on the desk!

 _*insert this song here too. The hotel song was not my favorite so I didn't want to think of a Star Wars version for it. I couldn't even if I wanted to.*_

"NO!" Padme screamed when Obi-Wan wanted to dance with her during the musical number. Obi-Wan, Aliana, and the staff, who were singing with them, were shocked at her reaction. (Obi-Wan, Aliana, and Padme were dressed in suits.)

The young senator was completely embarrassed.

Padme stuttered while grabbing her top hat, "I—I mean- maybe later," and she walked away. One of the staff members was rude to her, but Obi-Wan apologized while giving them a hand full of credits. The older man put a hand on his worried daughter's shoulder, "don't worry young one. It's always been this way." The young girl looked up at her father and back at Padme with a sad look on her face. I have to fix this, she thought.

Later that night...

Obi-Wan and Aliana were passed out on Obi-Wan's bed, after spending hours doing tons of stuff around their room. Padme was still awake. She walked to their bed and watched the two Jedi Gems sleep, she smiled slightly. Then she saw a bouquet of pink roses the night stand. (I did think of a song for this part! This was one of my songs in this episode. This was a musical episode.)

 _* I was fine with the men_

 _Who would come into his life, now and again._

 _I was fine- cause I knew_

 _That they didn't really matter until you._

 _I was fine- when you came_

 _And we fought like it was all some silly game._

 _Over him_

 _Who he'd choose_

 _After all those years, I never thought I'd lose_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _You won and he chose you_

 _And he loved you_

 _And he's gone_

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

 _War and glory_

 _Reinvention_

 _Fusion, freedom_

 _His attention_

 _Out in daylight my potential_

 _Bold, precise, experimental_

 _Who am I now in this life without him?!_

 _Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt him_

 _What does it matter, it's through, over_

 _Now I've got to be there for his daughter_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _You won and he chose you_

 _And he loved you_

 _And he's gone_

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?*_

Aliana heard the whole song, she knew that Padme had feelings for her mother, but to see the person who she thinks has been like an aunt to her be in some much emotional pain made her want to cry. Padme was on the balcony during her song with one of the roses, dancing and using the rose as sword for part of it then at the end she threw the rose into the air and watched float away.

Padme walked back in the into the room gasping in shock, at not only at seeing Aliana awake, but seeing Obi-Wan awake as well!

"Master Kenobi!" Aliana turned to her father, who she didn't even hear get up. The bearded Jedi had his back turned to the two of them. "You were awake," the young woman said feeling embarrassed at seeing her long time romantic rival listen to her own confession.

Obi-Wan slipped on a white bathrobe and ran a hand through his normally messy auburn and red hair. "Nothing is gonna fix this," he said walking towards the door.

"Obi-Wan!" "Sorry you had to be around," he walked out of the room. "Daddy!"

"I shouldn't have come along," the senator felt ashamed. "No." Padme turned her attention back to the pink girl. "This is exactly why I brought you." Padme looked at her curiously.

Obi-Wan was at the bar in the lobby with an alcoholic beverage. "*Sigh* why did this happen?" *Cough!* Obi-Wan looked behind to see his daughter holding Padme's hand. Aliana had a very serious look, while Padme was wearing an awkward smile on her face. Obi-Wan jumped out of his seat in surprise. The two adults looked away from each other, awkwardness in the air.

Aliana know her dad and aunt need help fixing their problems. Suddenly she heard a piano being played behind them. The young gem had an idea. She went to the piano and payed the player to let her play it.

 _*(Piano starts playing a gentle melody)_

 _Why don't you talk to each other?_

 _Why don't you talk to each other?_

 _Just give it a try_

 _Why don't you talk about what happened?_

 _I know you're trying to avoid it_

 _But I don't know why_

 _You might not believe it_

 _You might not believe it_

 _But you got a lot in common_

 _You really do_

 _You both love me_

 _And I love both of you*_

"Look, if I were you I'd hate me too." Obi-Wan said sheepishly.

"I don't hate you." The two sat on the floor.

"But I knew how you felt about Anakin and I stayed with him anyway."

"That wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?"

"He fell in love with you."

"Well, you know Anakin."

"He always did what he wanted," the two said in unison, laughing a bit.

 _*I know you both need it_

 _I know you both need it_

 _Someone who knows_

 _What you're going through_

 _You might not believe it_

 _You might not believe it_

 _But you got a lot in common_

 _You really do_

 _You both love me_

 _And I love both of you_

 _You both love me_

 _And I love both of you*_

Obi-Wan and Padme were dancing during Aliana's song and it ended with Obi-Wan dipping Padme. The staff, who watching the three of them put on a show, cheered for them. Obi-Wan and Padme were laughing when Obi-Wan let Padme stand up.

The desk manager brought Obi-Wan a HoloPad, "the bill, Master Jedi." Obi-Wan winced at the long list.

 _*(Obi-Wan) Tailor made suits_

 _Those cost something_

 _Room with a view_

 _Those cost something_

 _(Padme) Dancing with you_

 _(Obi-Wan) Don't cost nothing*_

"Why we'd even come? We could of done this at home," Padme commented and Aliana giggled.

 _*(Padme) Singing a song_

 _Don't cost nothing_

 _Or was it "paling around._

 _Don't cost nothing"?_

 _Getting it wrong_

 _(Obi-Wan) Don't cost nothing*_

"I tried." "I'm surprised you remembered any of it." "What can I say? It's he trio were packing their things into the Twilight, climbed in and flew off.

 _*(Aliana) It's over, isn't it?_

 _It's over, isn't it?_

 _It's over, isn't it?*_

 **End**


End file.
